Awkward Lessons
by mr-fable
Summary: valentinekisaragi pieces to different themes.
1. Awkward Lessons

Awkward Lessons

Snuggling in his arms was the petite ninja he had grown to love.  
Right now, she had shut her eyes tightly; trying her hardest to  
pretend she was asleep. She had been frowning, on her wedding  
night! Alas, Vincent did not have the heart to tease her for such  
lousy acting skills; he laid her on their bed (she stared at the bed  
for a moment; perhaps in amazement or fright) and stood in front  
of the vanity desk he had instilled for Yuffie, attempting to undo  
his tie when she spoke:

"Vinnie..?" so softly, one would not have noticed she had cracked  
out a sob.

"Yes?" asked Vincent who continued to tug on his tie.

"Will you," she paused for a moment, curling up into a tighter ball;  
pulling at the bedsheets for sheer support, "...leave me if I'm bad in  
_bed_?" She whimpered on the last note. With that, she closed her   
eyes and held the sheets tighter, half wishing she hadn't asked the  
question at all, the other half desperate to hear his reply.

Vincent stopped tugging his tie and chuckled quietly. He wouldn't   
want Yuffie to know he was amused now, would he? So that was   
what that had troubled her so badly on the way to the mansion. He   
scolded himself inwardly for laughing at his wife's dilemma. Afterall,  
Yuffie made such a question sound so innocent. Acting ignorant, he  
continued to tug on his tie until it finally came out. Then he settled  
down next to the bride and whispered, "Then I will have to teach  
you, won't I?" Yuffie blushed shyly and blindly groped for the bag  
beside the bed. Finally grabbing hold of it, she hurried into the  
bathroom; leaving her amused husband to chuckle quietly.

Vincent took the chance to change out of his tuxedos.

Pulling the door open, she stepped out shyly. Her hands were  
fidgeting with each other as if to stop her from being anxious. She  
glanced at Vincent who heard the creak from the door and had  
turned around from his position in bed, quickly bowing her head.  
Vincent was gorgeous, dressed in only a pair of black boxers; the  
dim light only made his bare chest sexier.

Vincent gazed at the lovely image in front of him. Yuffie never  
looked more fragile; donned in black satin lingerie, she had shyly  
bowed her head. She portrayed beauty like a porcelain doll,  
untouched and vulnerable. With that, he chuckled and invited her  
over. "Come here."

It was too quiet and the distance from the bathroom to the bed  
seemed far. She hesitated and words started pouring out of her  
mouth before she even knew it. She treaded slowly, looking at  
anywhere but the bed. "Tifa took me shopping and suggested that  
I should buy... uhm.. what-I'm-wearing-right-now. She -" "- made  
a good choice." He finished the sentence, murmuring with his head  
on her neck. He had walked right up to her and she hadn't even  
noticed. Swiftly he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Yuffie had always been a confident and loud person. It was only  
moments like these, she turned extremely quiet and shy. Vincent  
remembered how quick she turned her head away from their  
first kiss and how soft her words came out afterwards. But she   
would turn back to the hyperactive ninja overnight, leaving no  
traces of awkwardness between them.

Yes, Yuffie was such a innocent girl. Girl? Ah, she would be a  
lady soon; a fine lady. Vincent observed her intently; she peeked  
at him and was surprised at his smile. Holding his gaze, her eyes  
curious about his actions, Vincent then pulled her closer to him,  
caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. He broke off and  
then asked her gently, "Ready for lesson one?" She nodded in his  
chest, afraid to displease her lover.

Vincent was a slow romantic. He liked to take his time and observed  
Yuffie's reactions. He started out from her head, taking in her scent  
of baby powder. Still her eyes were closed, he approached her lips,  
not touching, allowing her to anticipate. His human hand moved in her  
satin top and brushed against a nipple. She gasped in surprise and  
looked straight at him in the eye. "I'll stop it if you don't like it," he  
questioned her kindly.

She glanced away and whispered, "...no, I'd like that." For that second,  
Vincent was proud. Yuffie was trying to overcome her shyness.

He proceeded to cup her breast and massaged it. She shivered in pleasure  
and accidentally let out a moan. Embarrassed, she buried her face in his chest.

Vincent smiled. This was going to be a long night.

Note:  
Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me but to Square- Enix.  
Something I had written a couple of months ago and I am posting it up  
as an apology to my readers of The General's Jester. Do bear with me,  
my schedule's a little off. Once again, I do miss you people too you know.  
Hope you liked it, do let me know. :)


	2. straitjacket fetish

Note: Angst

**Straitjacket fetish  
**  
She was half-dead and broken.  
She thought she was unwanted,  
she believed it even before they made a final decision  
so she had left earlier right after Sephiroth was defeated.

And when he had finally found her, she was battered and bruised;  
wounds that clotted black with blood, old wounds reopened,  
her eyes were empty and faraway. Vincent almost thought  
she had died then, lest for her heavy breathing that had a wheeze  
each time she took a breath. Her pipe had broken and it was letting  
go air every time she breathed. It was as though she willed herself – no,  
she was determined to kill herself in battle to make it look like a fucked up  
accident. She was definitely looking for stronger monsters to seek her own death.

_"WHY YOU STUPID THINGS CAN'T BE ANY STRONGER?"  
she cried amidst the carnage she had done, falling to her knees._

She had hidden well for that was what ninjas did. They hide.  
But Vincent was no ordinary man either; he tracked her down  
by hook or by crook.

She replayed Aeris' death over and over in her head.  
Had she truly been smiling or had she been crying?  
Was she frowning or writhing in pain? Was death painful?  
She had forgotten all the details, what's left of her memories  
were so fogged and tainted with added pieces of imagination,   
she did not commit to reality anymore.

_  
we do not know the evil that seeks our lips  
we half beasts know no prayer  
worthy enough for God Almighty to relief our bloodshed  
alas, we come crawling in the night  
prey do us justice, we're turning over and under  
_  
She was strapped in a straitjacket with means to prevent her  
from hurting herself. The straitjacket was for her to stop cutting  
her fingers, slitting her wrists for random boredom. It was to stop  
her from feeling so dead and imagine herself to be a mad person  
for the acknowledgement that she was mad would mean that she   
knew something about herself. It was to stop herself from feeling so   
hollow and not even know who the person she was, seeking vacuum  
out of air itself.

She had tugged her shoulders, arms, hands for minutes, hours, days  
and soon months. Tossed and turned till she remained quiet.

Slumped in the corner of the room, she did not respond when  
the door creaked to reveal Mister Valentine.

"Yuffie, it's time to eat." He should have known better she would not respond.

He walked towards her in that little corner where she half-sat and half-laid.  
There were bruises on her thighs, her anger physically shown how she had  
knocked into the walls and corners on purpose.

"Yuffie." He made a move to carry her, but she suddenly stood up on her  
own with her ninja agility and faced him, body to body. He had forgotten how  
minute she was, how quick she could be if she wanted to. Yet her eyes were  
hollow as they stared at each other, as though in her little game.

She then gave a sick smile and asked almost sweetly if not for the fact it was  
ironic and somewhat sarcastic, "You won't leave me alone, would you?"   
He watched her eyes, for a moment there; they held this defiant attitude as  
though challenging him.

As he gave a nod, she closed her eyes, tiptoed and sniffed him. Next, she  
traced the curve of his jaw with the tip of her tongue. She licked it hard,   
tantalizing him. He then realized she did not care for answers anymore.  
She did not want to know about anything anymore. She did not care whether  
the nod signified that he would stay or he would go.

He stood there as she ravished him, took him in to detail. She bit his ear gently,  
then she nibbled. She nibbled all the way down to his neck to his shoulder then  
proceeded to his collarbone where she pushed his black ribbed shirt's neckline  
down, where she tried to nib his nipple when he pushed her down to the ground  
and did the same, only rougher.

With no intention to untie her binds, his hands slipped underneath the straitjacket  
to feel skin. Paper-thin and silk, cuts and tears.

_  
the living undead they call us for we're like beasts with no right minds  
we kill to savage on, we kill for the sake of blood  
we kill to release ourselves from the knowledge we're bleeding  
we walk like the undead, we walk like such monsters raving  
craving more bleeding, it's a sweetness to the soul  
a sadistic relief for the undead, cold upon cold._

He slid her briefs and thrust, over and over again till she screamed and she moaned,  
till blood was drawn as she bit his shoulder for comfort and in pain. Such sweet noise  
to the ears, such sweet taste to thy lips, honey blood suckle sweet. For she was  
hand-bound by straitjacket and body-bound by his weight. He thrust forcefully, knowing  
she would have liked it, knowing he would have done it anyway.

_  
And we, like beasts show no mercy  
(for it's you who feel the pain,  
loud and clear, you scream our names)  
we, like beasts have no shame  
(for shame drags our hearts across concrete floor  
we hide our flaws with blood and gore)_

For he too, was broken.And infinity was a long way to go.

Author: **Proses with are copyrighted to me, Joyce Poh Jiali.**  
Do comment and credit if you are using them.  
And thank you for all the reviews, do keep them coming in :)  
Hi :) to Sor Fuujin. Hope all of you readers liked this piece, personally I like it myself.  
Tried something different this time, perhaps you could tell me your ideas.


End file.
